It All Started With You
by SteamArtPunk
Summary: 8 Years Ago she met a boy and a few days later she had to leave him. 8 Years Later it begins again, but neither remembers. It started with a game, and it turned into something neither of them would ever have expected. (Some Nyotalia and Human names used, Pairings include Hungary/Prussia and a few other pairings as well)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and the Invitation

**EDIT 04/04/13: Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've been around here on but I've finally returned! Sorry for not getting around to posting any new chapters but I've been kind of busy and also a whole lot of other stuff popped up over the past few months. At the moment I'm re-editing all the chapters and improving them up a bit on the request of some people. So feel free to re-read the fic and see what changes I've made, hopefully it'll be better. Thanks for sticking with me all this time guys and I promise I'll get something up soon!  
**

**~SteamArtPunk/xxElizavetaxx**

* * *

_December 31st 2012_

_7:00 pm_

_In five hours, a new year will begin. In five hours, I may never see you again. I'm not going to waste my time dabbling over silly little parties and celebrations. I'm going to remember. Do you remember? Do you remember when we first met? You probably don't._

_But I still do._

* * *

_June 26th 2009_

_5:45 pm_

_Alright let me just get this out there and state in my own words, how much I hate dresses. I mean come on! How are you supposed to run and draw a sword if you're wearing one? Mama says that "proper ladies" aren't meant to run around in the first place. Sometimes I wonder how I am her daughter considering our different views. Anyway back on the dress thing, I have to basically wear one. Tonight we've been invited to the 15th Birthday of Carmen Carriedo. I don't know her personally, but her father invited our family to her "honorable" event. Apparently in Spain, when a girl turns 15, it's considered her "coming of age" year. Originally the girl would have an arranged marriage, but luckily it's the modern day and it doesn't happen anymore. I think I might be the youngest there so it might be a little boring. Lili said I should be lucky to be going to such an event; she said that I might be able to finally meet someone. Honestly she is adorable but a little bit ridiculous sometimes. Rohadt életbe, Mama is calling me to put on my dress. I'll write a little later and tell you how it goes. Viszlát!_

"Elizaveta?" I hear my mother call.

I quickly close the book and stuff it underneath my pillow. "Gyere be!" I call back.

The bedroom door creaks open slightly and my mother steps inside. She's already dressed for the party and she gives a slight frown when she's me still lying on my bed in my jeans and t-shirt.

"Eliza are you planning on getting dressed any time soon?", she points at me and then to dress and fold her arms, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I give an exasperated sigh, "I will Mama, just give me some time…"

She doesn't say anything but she gives a little smile and then walks out. I quickly go over to my wardrobe and pull out the dress. As much as I didn't want to wear it, I had to admit it was pretty. Lili, regardless of her age had somehow created an elegant empire-waist dress. A light and soft, dark green material flowed out from the top and down to my knees; it was like silk yet a slightly thicker material. Eying it a bit distastefully I finally decided that I might as well start getting ready. Quickly slipping into it, I turn to take a look at myself in the mirror. It was a little short for my liking but overall it was actually fine. Again I could hear another knock on the door, and I strode over to open it up. There standing in the frame was none other than the dressmaker herself. Her cropped blonde hair had somehow managed to be swept up into a small ponytail, and her usual blue ribbon hung around it. She was all dressed up in a deep purple long sleeved velvet dress with shiny black buckled shoes and like always she looked cute as ever.

"Ve! You look amazing!" she said in a small voice.

I quickly swept her off the ground and into the air and she squealed. "Well I only look like this thanks to your hard work! And besides haven't you looked at yourself?'

After some protesting, I finally set her down. She shyly thrust a parcel in my hand and blinked up at me with her big turquoise eyes. "Your mama asked me to give this to you…" With that, she quickly jumped off my bed and ran out the door giggling.

I swiftly ripped apart the brown wrapping paper and found a little red velvet box. Cautiously I pried open the lid and examined it. Carefully laid out on the velvet insides was a thin chained necklace with a small red glass tulip attached to the end. The glass reflected my bedroom light and little specks of red danced across the room. I gently lifted it out and placed the box on my bed and undid the clasp and strung it around my neck. I swept my hair away from my shoulders and the cool glass pressed lightly upon my skin. Even though I didn't care much for jewelery and dainty things such as this, I had to admit that I quite liked it.

"Elizaveta!", my mother's voice calls out again.

I roll my eyes, sigh and quickly slip on a pair of dark coloured shoes. Grabbing a small bag, I try and run down the stairs, leading to a narrowly avoided falling down the stairs disaster. "Coming!" I call back to my impatient mother. Suddenly I hesitate and decide to make a quick detour to the kitchens, grabbing my fold-able frying pan and attempting to stuff it in my bag. Who knows? You never know when it might come handy. Hearing the impatient tapping of my mother's shoes, I run down to the front door.

Her eyebrow is still raised as she looks over from where I came from. but smiles at me as I come into view."You look beautiful Elizaveta." she says fondly.

I give a slight smile and reply back, "Thank you…"

Mama opens the door and we step outside. My father, Lili and my younger brother Sadik are already waiting in the car.

"HURRY UP VE!" They shout together. Honestly they could be brother and sister themselves.

I give a slight smile and run down the front steps. The air is cool and breezy, blowing my hair around my face. My mother and I quickly step into the car and drive down the road. Towards the Carriedo mansion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this**. **Even if it is a newbie's first attempt at a fanfic. Don't worry I will get to the Gilveta scene later on. Please review this if you can :) Thank you Bexreader, even though I don't know you, you inspired me to finally put this up :) Thanks! **

**Translations:**

**Gyere be!-** Come on in!

**Rohadt életbe**-Dammit/ Damn it

** Viszlát!- **See you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

_June 26th 2009_

_6:05 pm_

_Sitting on the car still. Kind of bored really. Sadik is starting to get impatient. I've resorted to flicking his ear whenever he tries to shout in my ear. Lili's fallen asleep I think., she's curled into a ball near the car window. Sadik's shouting again, I think he seen the hotel. I promise I'll write all about the party later._

We get out of the car and immediately I take in my surroundings. The cool breeze still lingers across the area. And the peaceful sounds of a trickling waterfall come from around me. The Ayana resort sat on a tall sunset lit cliff facing the ocean. It was renowned for it's beautiful and tranquil scenery and environment. At the front door a elaborately decorated gold placard read , "Welcome to Carmen Fernandez Carriedo's Fifteenth." and underneath it read, 'Venue: Chandra Surya'. I generally assumed that it was the grassy area overlooking the ocean.

"It's so pretty!" I heard a voice cry.

It was until then that I realized that my entire family was here with me. Lili and Sadik began bouncing around and inspecting every little thing.

"Look at the pond! It has fish in it!"

"Hey Sadik! Come over here!"

"Look at the ocean all the way over there!"

I couldn't help but laugh when Sadik just suddenly lied down on the floor. Mama went down to pick him up.

"Now come on Sadik. Time to get up." she said as she picked him up off the ground. We walked down for a few minutes across a stepping stone path that lead towards the party. I think Mama had a little bit of trouble since she was wearing heels. This is why I wear practical flat shoes. When we reached a low stone wall, we were able to see a brightly candle lit grass area. White clothed tables and chairs with red and yellow ribbons tied around the backs were scattered around. A stage also similarly clothed with white on the sides stood in front of it all. Their were beautiful flowers and the ocean sunset cast a warm glow across it all. Never in my life had I seen anything more beautiful.

"Welcome Hédervárys and Ms Zwingli." a male voice called out from behind us

I turn around to face a man with a stern looking face and long blond hair. My father smiled back and replied, "Been a long time hasn't it Belschmidt?"

"Only a few months I think." he shrugged. "Thank you for coming to Carmen's party though." He turned around to face me. "Hello Elizaveta. Glad to see you're still the same as ever."

"Yeah. An remember I'm still fine with just being called Eliza." Mr. Belschmidt was my teacher back at my high school. Most people would think it was weird that I'm so casual to talk to a teacher but seeing as my mother was a teacher at the same school and I knew majority of my teacher's kids, that didn't really apply to me.

Sadik quickly rushed up to him and smirked saying, "And I'm Sadik Adnan Héderváry!" At that point, Lili stepped out from behind him. "And this is Lili!"

Mr. Belschmidt gave a small laugh,"Ah. I assume that you're Vash's little sister?"

"Yes." she said in surprise. "You know my big bruder?"

"He was one of my pupils back when he was still in school." he said fondly. "He was quite the troublemaker if I can remember."

Lili giggled and ran behind me.

Mr. Belschmidt suddenly remembered where we were talking and he quickly said, "Lili and Sadik, why don't you go over there with the other kids?" He pointed towards an area on the far side of the garden where a bunch of younger children were playing. They ran off and Mama called after them, "Be careful!". He led us towards where all the other guests stood and he called over one of the waiters and gave my parents each a glass of champagne. He then asked me what I wanted and I said just ice water. We then decided to finally greet Carmen, since it was after all her birthday.

"Welcome mi amigos." she called out to us . "Thank you for coming."

I went up to her and gave her, her present and she accepted it gratefully.

She was surprisingly different to what I had imagined her to be. She wasn't the girly, makeup loving person I expected her to be. She was artistic and her Spanish culture gave her a unique personality.

"So you're turning 15?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Si." she replied cheerfully. "And how old are you?"

"12, but I'm turning thirteen in a few months."

"You're around a year younger than Gil I think. He's my brother by the way." she added. "Have you met yet?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

Something seemed familiar about this name but I shrugged it off. Carmen heard a group of her friends calling her name so she had to leave. I decided to sit down at my assigned table with a small card that had my name. I looked around me and saw my parents standing with a couple of my other teachers, making conversation. I didn't see anyone my age so it was slightly depressing.

"Bored yet?" I heard a voice call out to me.

I spun around and saw Chun-Yan. She was the daughter of another one of my teachers at school and she always had a way of cheering me up. Today she wore and elegant long red Chinese cheongsam. Though she was only 11 she looked much more mature than I did.

"I've been wondering where you were." She playfully scolded. "You left me waiting here with all these older senior students!"

"It's not my fault." I dramatically sigh. "You just seem to avoid me."

"Want to get some food?" she asks while trying to hold back laughter. "I heard they have a pretty decent spread."

We get ourselves off our chairs and walk off towards the buffet table. I was so focused on the food that I didn't notice a guy on a collision path with me. I heard a, "Watch out!", but it was too late and I collided into the stranger.

We fell on the soft grass. He pulled himself up off the ground and offered me a hand.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, my cheeks flushing. I took his hand and he helped pull me off the ground. I brushed off the bits of grass off my dress. It was then that I turned to the stranger and looked up to see who it was. Instead I ended up face to face with him and his crimson red eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to write! We've been bombarded with schoolwork recently so it's been kinda hard to write. Finally I've gotten round to the main point of this story. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and thanks for reading it as well :) Please review this chapter if you can and let me know if there's anything I can do better :) Hope the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Eyes

"Are you all right?" the boy asked softly.

I slapped myself mentally. It isn't right to stare at a random stranger.

"Y-yeah I'm alright." I stammer. Why did he look so damn familiar?

"Kesese!" he laughed. Honestly what was up with that? "I'm sorry to have hurt you. Let me introduce myself." he gave a little mock bow. "I am the great and awesome Gilbert Belschmidt."

My mouth dropped. This was Mr. Belschmit's son? How could he be? The Mr. Belschmidt I knew wasn't this irritating. I mean honestly who calls themselves awesome?

"So does the awesome me have the privilege to know your name?" he smirked. Jeez! There is his stupid f

I decided to give him a little of his own medicine. "The wise and beautiful, Elizaveta Héderváry. At you service." I gave a little mock curtsy just to irritate him further.

"So you're the Héderváry girl. My father has talked about you a lot." He gave me a wink. Ugh. Why is he so freakin' arrogant? "Mind if I call you Liz?"

"Since when were we on first name terms?" I asked in the same arrogant tone as him.

"The awesome me apologizes for being so forward." he smirked. Jeez. When will he stop? "With your permission may I call you Liz?"

Suddenly a thought came to me. "Only if I can call you Gil." I smiled.

"If the awesome me has to be called the name, I shall accept. After all, any name for the great Gilbert is awesome. I AM AWESOME!" He shouts.

People immediately start looking towards us. I'm surprised I haven't run away by now. My tolerance for this guy is starting to wear out.

"Well I'm sure that you have a lot more things to tell me but I have to head back to my parents."

"Kesese! Why the rush? Surely you have enough time just to hang out with the awesome me. And after all you owe me because you hit me."

Damn. He's using it to his advantage. I knew he wasn't innocent.

"Well you know what too bad, you'll have to find someone else to talk to for now." I turned around and was stopped by Chun. She opened her mouth and was going to say something but then she saw Gilbert standing behind me. She looked between me and him and stepped away from me.

"I didn't know you knew Gilbert!" she said surprised.

Oh damn. She knew him?

"I don't. I just met him, now if you'll excuse me…" I continued to walk away and I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back.

"What's the matter Liz? Are you worried that if you are seen with the awesome me it will ruin your reputation?"

That was the final straw. Immediately I spun around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That was unawesome to the awesome me!"

I looked at him with the most irritating look I could show and said smugly, "If there's one thing you should learn, its to NEVER lay a finger on me."

With that, I turned around and began to leave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gilbert rubbing his arm and looking over at me with curiousity. Just ignore him I think to myself.

I hear two sets of footsteps behind me and I hear his voice call out to me. When will he ever give up?

"Liz! Listen I'm sorry for grabbing you but there's no harm in just hanging out."

I turn around to face him again. He looks slightly less arrogant but nonetheless irritating. I look behind him and saw Chun standing behind behind him.

I groan. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you." I tell them.

He grins and puts his arm around me. "Keep an eye on me? Why? Because you want to admire my awesome looks?"

He wants to go through this game? Fine. I bat my eyelashes at him and do what I hope might be a flirtatious laugh and tell him, "Why of course? There's something on your forehead though. It's spoiling your beautiful looks. Why don't I help you?" I push my hand on his forehead forcefully and he falls on the floor.

"Like I said, number one, don't ever touch me and number two try not to irritate me." I help him up off the floor and smile at him.

"Liz, you are one very strange girl, did you know that?" He says to me.

I think about it for a little bit and then look at his face and answer truthfully, "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

**All right first of all this fanfic isn't dead just so you know. It's exam week and it's been pretty busy so I haven't be able to write much for this chapter. Sorry for the wait and I promise once it's over I'll write longer chapters! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**  
** ~xxElizavetaxx**


	4. Notice Not A New Chapter

**Hi All. Sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I might have to temporarily put this on hiatus because I'll be pretty busy for a while. I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but for now Thanks for reading. Review it if you have the time and thank you for supporting the story :) **

**~xxElizavetaxx**


	5. A Good Notice?

**Okay sorry this isn't a new chapter but I guess it's good news :P I'm finally out of my longish' hiatus and I'm inspired to write again. Thank you everyone who put up with me this long and my uninspirationalness and stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Until then sayonara! ~xxElizavetaxx PS. I can however give you a small preview :3**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

_June 26th _

_9:15 pm_  
_I'm sitting outside on the balcony trying to get a bit of fresh air. I'm not sure what happened over the past hour and a half but from what I can remember is that I just might have just had the most fun that I have ever had in my life. To sum it up we danced, the three of us just danced like idiots for about an hour and then suddenly Belschmidt just asked me to dance with him. I didn't really understand why he wanted to dance with me and not Chun but she just smiled and left us alone to dance while she talked to a friend of ours. Surprisingly I discovered a few new things about Gil. For one he is actually a good dancer,despite his slightly clumsy movements. I don't know what happened._


	6. Chapter 4: Dances and Chances

"Do you guys want to sit down or something?" Chun asks. Seeing since there wasn't really much point standing around we sit back at my table and I kick off my shoes.

"That doesn't seem to be a very lady like thing to do." he raises his eyebrows at me but smiles.

I throw my hands up in exasperation. "I don't think I remember you being my mother!"

He shrugs and puts his elbows on the table and his chin his hands and looks up me supposedly flirtatiously. "Is it all right if I ask how old you are?"

I respond in the same manner. "Guess!"

Chun just sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. "The two of you are ridiculous."

"Hmm.." his eyes flicker a little bit at me and he stares at me in mock concentration. "My theory is are...ten? Judging by your immatu-"

He only has a few seconds before I whack him in the head again with the back of my fist.

"Shi-" he breaks off as I hit him in the head again.

"No swearing in front of the children. It's impolite." I say mockingly. Me and Chun immediately break into laughter as he rubs the back of his head and glares at me irritably. For some reason he gives me a smile and I feel all fluttery inside. I hug my stomach to hopefully stop the feeling.

"Fine so how old are you?" he asks, looking up at me with supposedly big eyes.

I sigh, "I'm thirteen turning fourteen." He looks at me a little surprised, "What? You thought I would be older?"

"Yes. Originally I thought you to be six but obviously not." I punch him again. "Will you stop that?!"

"Make me." I reply.

All of a sudden he looks at me evilly.

"Are you ticklish by any chance?" he asks innocently.

Damn he's onto me. If there was one of the many things that had to be my main weakness, it was that I was extremely ticklish. He spotted my expression and I didn't hesitate to quickly kick his chair backwards with him on it. He falls down onto the floor and everyone hears the sound and looks over at us. Damn it. Why didn't I think this through first?

I gave him my hand and immediately he pulled me onto the floor with him. He laughed and whispered in my ear, "There now we're even."

The fluttery feeling returned again and I couldn't help but laugh a little because of it but then I remembered who was around us.

"I think we should get off the floor now."

"Why the hurry? Worried that being seen with the awesome me will make you look bad?"

"No that's why." I pointed over his shoulder to see his and my parents chatting to each other on the far side of the room.

"You make a good point."

Chun just shakes her head. I can tell that she's definitely the mature one out of all of us at the moment.

As we lay there on the floor, music suddenly began to play. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw my father and Mr Belschmidt fiddling around with the sound system. I see a couple of older kids start to head to the wooden dance floor. I look over at Gil and see him pulling up Chun off her chair. He takes my hand as well and looks me in the eyes and asks, "Care to dance?"

"Well aren't we being the polite gentleman all of a sudden." I say sarcastically, I look back into his crimson eyes and sigh. "Alright." At my reply he leads me and Chun away from the table, and onto the dance floor.

_June 26th_

_9:15 pm_

_I'm sitting outside on the balcony trying to get a bit of fresh air. I'm not sure what happened over the past hour and a half but from what I can remember is that I just might have just had the most fun that I have ever had in my life. To sum it up we danced, the three of us just danced like idiots for about an hour and then suddenly Belschmidt just asked me to dance with him. I didn't really understand why he wanted to dance with me and not Chun but she just smiled and left us alone to dance while she talked to a friend of ours. Surprisingly I discovered a few new things about Gil. For one he is actually a good dancer, despite his slightly clumsy movements. I don't know what happened. The one thing I found weird though is that for the first time in my life, I felt something different. Slowly dancing and holding onto his hand created a feeling that I've never experienced. Though I am unsure of what I'm feeling, the one thing that I have realized is that I may just be falling for Gilbert Belschmidt._

* * *

**Alright, first of all once again thank you for putting up with my hiatus and stuff. Okay so I chose to make the characters quite young cause' I just wanted to show a progression I guess throughout the story? Also the fact ((confession)) this story is based upon real events. So thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a review. ~xxElizavetaxx**


End file.
